


Imagine you’re an omega and you’ve just be propositioned by an Alpha pair.

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Fpreg, Inflation, Mpreg, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, multiples pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you’re an omega and you’ve just be propositioned by an Alpha pair.

Imagine you’re an omega and you’ve just be propositioned by an Alpha pair. 

The both of them are gorgeous- strong, capable, and just your type, they tell you they’ve seen you around, and think you could help them. In exchange for carrying their child, they’ll feed, house and take care of you, as well as pay you a large sum of money.

With nothing else going for you at your dead end job, you agree.

They take you home and its like a switch has been flipped. Just the thought of these two amazing people wanting you gets you all hot and needy, and they take their time working you up and fucking you in every which way possible, telling you how good you look as they bloat you full of cum. You know within hours you must be pregnant, but they seem to enjoy the way your body responds to them, as do you, so you let them do it, every day when they get home from work, and all day on weekends.

Within a month you’re filling out – it must be multiples, and when you tell them they are so excited. With each day you’re softening and sweetening up, and their attentions grow more affectionate, hands always rubbing your belly or petting your hair, making sure you’re happy. By the third trimester you’re so large it’s hard to walk, but they seem to have no trouble helping you, especially when you admit how you’ve begun to ache, missing how lusty their gazes used to be for you.

They tell you they still are, and spend that night worshipping your body. It’s so good that you nearly sob in pleasure, and then really do when you cum so hard your water breaks - you realize the great sex has kickstarted your labor.

On the way to the hospital you moan and cry, because you want to give birth but at the same time don’t, because then that means it will all be over. However, after the last is finally born and you’ve fed them, you look on with wonder at your two Alphas holding your children and ask them whether there might be room for more - they glance at each other and then smile at you, telling you they were thinking the same thing.


End file.
